Nieodłączne wspomnienia
by Floweravenue
Summary: Znana nam grupa egzorcystów jest już dorosła i wspomina swoje przygody z młodości oraz co musieli przejść, aby zostać pełnoprawnymi egzorcystami. A łatwo nie było... UWAGA! Opowiadanie może zawierać spoilery najnowszych rozdziałów mangi.
1. Chapter 1

**Nareszcie zebrałam się na dodanie tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę przypadnie Wam do gustu :) Tak jak zaznaczyłam wcześniej, opowiadanie może zawierać spoilery najnowszych rozdziałów mangi (tj. rozdziałów od 50 wzwyż). Jeżeli nie chcesz psuć sobie niespodzianki - nie czytaj.**

**Opowiadanie dedykuję PsuPorucznikowi - mojemu dzielnemu becie :)**

**Uwaga! Niebieski Egzorcysta nie należy do mnie. Ja tylko bawię się postaciami.**

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Nasze życie**

\- I kto by pomyślał Staruszku. To już prawie 10 lat... A ile w moim życiu się zmieniło! Tak czasem sobie myślę... czy ty to wszystko widzisz? Czy mnie obserwujesz? A może jednak nie możesz nic dostrzec? Naprawdę, nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dał, żeby to wszystko wiedzieć!

Młody mężczyzna stał właśnie na cmentarzu, pochylając się nad grobem swojego ojca. Minęło prawie 10 lat... ileż on miał mu do powiedzenia! Bo co jak co, ale na nudę w swoim życiu nie mógł narzekać. Cały czas coś się działo. Wszystkie te dobre i złe chwile, och, jak on by chciał się nimi ze Staruszkiem podzielić!

Był koniec stycznia, ale pogoda w żaden sposób nie przypominała zimowej aury. Niebo pokrywały chmury, wiał dosyć mocny wiatr i można było odnieść wrażenie, że zaraz spadnie ciężki deszcz. Krajobraz zdecydowanie prezentował się nieciekawie, szczególnie teraz i w tym miejscu. Ale mężczyźnie to nie przeszkadzało. W jego życiu ostatnio wydarzyło się zbyt wiele dobrych rzeczy, by teraz miał przywiązywać wagę do takich błahostek jak pogoda.

\- Uwierzyłbyś? Już od ponad roku... jestem mężem! I wiesz, naprawdę trzeba było się pozbyć tego, co dziecięce, haha... Ale jestem szczęśliwy. Bo ja chyba do czegoś w życiu doszedłem. Aktualnie pracuję jako kucharz w małym lokalu. Może cudów nie gotuję i na pieniądzach nie śpię, ale jest dobrze. Musiałem się zresztą wziąć w garść, bo tydzień temu zostałem ojcem, naprawdę! Jesteś dziadkiem, rozumiesz to? Masz wnuka! Jaka szkoda, że nie możesz być tu z nami i go zobaczyć, bo choć to zabrzmi paradoksalnie, to moje dziecko naprawdę wygląda jak anioł! Jest po prostu cudowne!

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, po czym momentalnie spoważniał i delikatnie dotknął nagrobka.

\- I wiesz... ja naprawdę zostałem egzorcystą. Nie żartuję. Co prawda, w Watykanie sprawiają wrażenie, jakby nadal nie do końca mi ufali i do poziomu Paladyna mi jeszcze trochę daleko, ale nie aż tak, żebym sobie nie poradził! Bo ja teraz mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba i co daje mi siłę: dom, szczęśliwa rodzina, ale... - powiedział łamiącym się głosem, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. - … czy ty jesteś ze mnie dumny?-

\- Na pewno jest.

Rin Okumura podniósł wzrok i ujrzał stojącego za sobą swojego brata bliźniaka. Yukio trzymał w ręku kwiaty i delikatnie się uśmiechał.

\- OD KIEDY TY TU JESTEŚ?! - wykrzyczał wyraźnie zaskoczony Rin.

\- Cóż... tak właściwie, to odkąd zacząłeś mówić. - odparł niewzruszony Yukio.

\- PODSŁUCHIWAŁEŚ?! JAKIM PRAWEM?!

\- Nie chciałem ci przerywać rozmyślań.

Rin myślał, że zaraz wybuchnie. Cholerny Yukio. A liczył na chwilę prywatności! No ale cóż, stało się. Na szczęście nie powiedział nic bardzo krępującego. Wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił udawać, że nic się nie stało.

\- Jesteś sam?

\- Tak, jak widać. - odparł Yukio. - Ona nie mogła przyjechać, ostatnio jest strasznie zajęta, ale powiedziała, że jak znajdzie chwilę wytchnienia, to zajrzy. Ale ty chyba nie zabawisz tu długo?

\- Nie... - westchnął Rin. - Muszę lecieć do żony i syna... - zaśmiał się. - Mogą mnie w każdej chwili potrzebować. Kuro został z nimi, więc chyba powinienem jak najszybciej wracać.

Obaj bracia dokładnie w tym samym momencie spojrzeli na nagrobek. Oboje dzielili tą samą nadzieję – że ojciec Shiro na nich patrzy i cieszy się, że ma właśnie takich synów.

Po chwili jednak Rin postanowił przerwać dzielącą ich ciszę:

\- To już 10 lat...

\- Tak. Czas okropnie szybko leci.

Yukio po tych słowach podszedł i poklepał brata po ramieniu. Wiedział, że ojciec Shiro byłby dumny z Rina. On sam był niezwykle szczęśliwy, ze ma takiego brata.

\- Uważaj na siebie.

\- Ty również. I wpadnij kiedyś do nas. - odparł starszy bliźniak, po czym udał się w swoją stronę.

„Ojcze... Rin naprawdę wydoroślał." - pomyślał Yukio i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Chociaż wydawało się, że bracia na dziś się już pożegnali, to Rin jednak powrócił.

\- Hehe, wiesz Yukio... pożyczyłbyś mi swojego telefonu na chwilkę? Bo moja komórka się rozładowała, hehe...

\- „No dobrze... może nie do końca." - pomyślał Yukio i ciężko westchnął.


	2. Rozdział 2: Martwa cisza

_10 lat wcześniej_

Klasa w szkole przygotowawczej dla egzorcystów w Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża była pusta.

No, może nie do końca. Ale na pewno sprawiała takie wrażenie.

Wszyscy Exwire, za wyjątkiem Shimy, którego z nimi oczywiście nie było, siedzieli cichutko, każda osoba pogrążona we własnych myślach, bez żadnej chęci do rozmów.

Nastrój wokół był dołujący. Wszyscy mieli przygnębione miny. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że gdyby Yukio nie prowadził swojego medycznego wykładu, to w klasie panowałaby grobowa cisza.

Nauczyciel doskonale wiedział, że nikt go nie słucha, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie potrafił się nawet o to gniewać. Sam najchętniej rzuciłby wszystko i poszedł zamknąć się w swoim pokoju. Ale nie mógł. Lekcja chociaż teoretycznie musiała się odbyć, więc siedział i bez żadnego entuzjazmu mówił do ściany.

Izumo na końcu sali wpatrywała się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. Gdyby ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, że nie będzie uważać na lekcji, tylko siedzieć i myśleć o innych rzeczach, to by tę osobę szczerze wyśmiała. Przecież była niezwykle pilną uczennicą, zawsze przygotowaną do lekcji i traktującą szkołę niezwykle poważnie.

Ale teraz było inaczej. Po prostu siedziała i całkowicie ignorując słowa Yukio, rozmyślała o ostatniej sytuacji z Illuminati i Shimą w roli głównej. Zawsze uważała go za dziwnego, różowowłosego kobieciarza, którym nie należy sobie zbytnio zawracać głowy. Ale teraz to się zmieniło. Przez to wszystko ostatnio strasznie źle sypiała, mało jadła, nawet nie miała siły psychicznej uczesać się w swoje dwa normalne kucyki, więc nosiła włosy rozpuszczone i potargane. Wyglądała jak swój własny cień, zaczęła wręcz odnosić wrażenie, że jej oceny nawet w tej normalnej szkole zaczynają być coraz słabsze.

A wszystko przez tego cholernego idiotę. Nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Czasami jej się wydawało, że częściej myśli o nim niż o własnej siostrze i matce, ale starała się odrzucać od siebie tę myśl. Przecież tyle lat tęskniła za rodziną...

Piekielny Shima, niech go szlag trafi!

Z Bonem było nie lepiej. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego, że dopuścił do tej całej sytuacji. Przecież znał Shimę całe życie, wychowywali się razem, teraz także mieszkał z nim w akademiku, więc dlaczego niczego nie zauważył?! Jak ma pokonać szatana, jeżeli nie potrafi nawet ochronić najlepszego przyjaciela?!

Jakby tego było mało, na końcu tradycyjnie obronił ich wszystkich Okumura.

Bon był na siebie wściekły. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Konekomaru również wypominał sobie, dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, że z Shimą dzieje się coś podejrzanego. Na pewno dawał jakieś oznaki, no więc dlaczego je przeoczył?!

Okularnik widział także, że Bon jest okropnie wściekły i nadzwyczaj dręczyło go, że nie może nic z tym zrobić. Nie znosił, gdy jego przyjaciel był wkurzony i starał się zwalić całą winę na siebie.

Ale Koneko nie mógł nawet nic powiedzieć, by go pocieszyć, bo nawet mimo swojej niemałej inteligencji, w tej chwili zupełnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby nikomu się na nic nie przydawał. Znowu.

Rin natomiast leżał na ławce bez żadnej chęci do życia. Nie dość, że Watykan miał go cały czas na celowniku i w każdej chwili kapłani mogli go po prostu zabić, bo jak na razie nie uczynił żadnych powalających postępów i w starciu z Illuminati znowu użył mocy szatana, to na dodatek praktycznie nie wiadome było, co dzieje się z Shimą. Nawet Yukio nic nie wiedział, bo chodził cały czas wkurzony ze względu na to, nikt nie chce udzielić mu żadnych informacji. Jedyne, co im powiedziano, to fakt, że Shima został zabrany na przesłuchanie do Watykanu i nie wiadomo, co dalej się z nim stanie.

Rin miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie czuł się w swoim życiu tak bezradny. Cały zapał na zostanie egzorcystą, który wcześniej w nim drzemał, teraz po prostu zniknął.

Był zły, że nie mógł pomóc Shimie. Był wściekły, że wciąż jest słaby i każda jego walka i tak kończy się użyciem błękitnych płomieni.

Chyba naprawdę był po prostu idiotą.

Może lepiej by było, jakby po prostu go zabili.

Shiemi również była niewesoła. Ale jej głowa nie była głównie zaprzątnięta myślami o Shimie. Owszem, było jej smutno, że ich kolega z klasy, z którym spędzili tyle czasu na lekcjach i misjach i którego nawet polubiła, okazał się szpiegiem, ale nie to głównie ją dręczyło.

Chodziło o co innego, mianowicie:

Shiemi była smutna, ponieważ Rin był smutny.

Widziała to w jego oczach. Rin na pewno nie był sobą. Ten wiecznie żywy i pełen entuzjazmu chłopak, którego do tej pory znała, teraz wyglądał jakby szykował się, by już odejść z tego świata.

Chciała go po prostu przytulić. Pogłaskałaby go po głowie i powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ale nie będzie.

Wiedziała, że Rin ma powody do zmartwień, a ona dzieliła jego nastrój. Kiedy on był szczęśliwy, ona cieszyła się razem z nim. Kiedy był podekscytowany, ekscytowała się razem z nim. A teraz, kiedy był załamany, ona także czuła, jakby nic nie miało sensu.

Na pewno po lekcji z nim porozmawia. Musi go pocieszyć!

Jedyną osobą, która niespecjalnie inaczej się zachowywała, był Takara. Co prawda także się nie odzywał, ale to było u niego normalne. Nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle cała ta sytuacja choć trochę go przejęła.

\- To koniec na dziś. - powiedział Yukio, trzaskając książką, a następnie mocno westchnął. Nie przypominał sobie, by któraś lekcja go tak zmęczyła, nawet wtedy, gdy musiał upominać Rina po kilkanaście razy.

Shiemi ostrożnie podniosła się z ławki. Musi się zebrać na odwagę, teraz do niego zagada!

\- R-Rin? - zaczęła nieśmiało.

Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem.

Shiemi wzięła głęboki oddech i zacisnęła ręce w piąstki.

\- R-Rin, bo ja chciałam ci powiedzieć, że... znaczy, bo ja... j-ja naprawdę, j-jeżeli masz jakiś p-problem...

\- Wszystko w porządku Shiemi. - odparł Rin, a potem wstał i bez żadnego słowa pożegnania wyszedł z klasy. Po chwili jego śladem podążyli Izumo, Bon, Koneko i Takara.

Shiemi stała na środku klasy i miała się ochotę rozpłakać. Rin jest wściekły. Wiedziała to. I na dodatek nie chciał z nią rozmawiać.

\- Shiemi-san? - z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Yukio.

\- Yuki-chan?! - krzyknęła. - Bo ja... ja naprawdę martwię się o Rina.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. - odparł Yukio, pakując swoje rzeczy do torby. - Powinnaś już iść do domu. Ja się nim zajmę.

\- T-tak... - odparła blondynka, po czym smętnym krokiem podążyła w stronę drzwi.

Jutro już będzie lepiej. Jutro już na pewno pomoże Rinowi!

* * *

Shima siedział w swojej celi. Przesłuchania nadal trwały, co jakiś czas ktoś przychodził i zadawał mu dziwne pytania.

Ale to nic, nawet jeżeli nigdy nie pozwolą mu wrócić do szkoły dla egzorcystów, to wszystko w porządku.

Bo w końcu jeszcze będzie z Izumo-chan, prawda?


	3. Rozdział 3: Prośba

_Miesiąc wcześniej_

Zakończyła się dosyć krwawa walka wszystkich światowych egzorcystów wraz z zakonem Illuminati. Co prawda udało zniszczyć się tę organizację Lucyfera, co na pewno było dużym krokiem w kierunku pokonania szatana, jednakże sporo ludzi musiało oddać życie w walce. Szacuje się, że zginęła nawet jedna trzecia wszystkich egzorcystów z całego świata. Na szczęście Paladynowi, Arthurowi A. Angel'owi, ani żadnemu z watykańskich zakonników nic się nie stało. Teraz będzie czekać ich na pewno dużo pracy, gdyż trzeba będzie naprawić jakoś te ogromne straty, które poniosło Assiah.

Dla wszystkich Exwire niewątpliwym bohaterem tego starcia był Rin Okumura. Niestety, żeby ochronić swoich przyjaciół, musiał ponownie użyć swoich błękitnych promieni, co bardzo nie spodobało się Watykanowi. Zarzucone zostało, że syn szatana kompletnie nic nie robi w kierunku zostania egzorcystą oraz rzekomo najsilniejszą bronią Zakonu, o której mówił Mephisto Pheles. Kolejny raz zostało postawione ultimatum: Jeżeli Rin Okumura nie poczyni żadnych postępów, zostanie zabity.

Jednym członkiem Illuminati, który pozostał przy życiu, jest Shima Renzo. W najbliższym czasie będzie przesłuchiwany, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat Lucyfera i jego organizacji.

Tamamo Kamiki i Tsukumo Kamiki zostały odbite. Tamamo będzie czekało długie leczenie i rehabilitacja, a Tsukumo znalazła się na razie w rodzinie zastępczej.

Uprowadzonej Izumo Kamiki także nic się nie stało. Po krótkiej obserwacji w szpitalu prawdopodobnie będzie mogła powrócić do swojego akademika w Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża.

* * *

Shima leżał w celi na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Tak już od miesiąca wyglądała jego codzienna egzystencja. Pomijając oczywiście przerwy na posiłki i na odpowiadanie na pytania dotyczące Illuminati.

Był okropnie znużony i podirytowany. Wiedział, że nawet jeżeli kiedykolwiek go wypuszczą, to nie ma po co wracać do domu. Na pewno nikt nie chce go tam znać.

Ale mimo wszystko nie żałował, że był członkiem Illuminati. Tam nareszcie czuł się ważny i doceniony, bo nie zaznał tego uczucia nigdzie indziej. Szkoda, że to wszystko tak się skończyło.

Ale i tak każde z tych zmartwień wydawało mu się błahe przy tym, co trapiło go najbardziej. Mianowicie, czy Izumo-chan będzie chciała jeszcze choćby na niego kiedyś spojrzeć? Miał co do tego spore wątpliwości i w sumie nie powinien się jej tak bardzo dziwić.

Ale to ona dawała mu siłę. Dzięki niej czuł, że to życie nie jest tak całkiem pozbawione sensu. Owszem, lubił praktycznie wszystkie kobiety, ale ona była dla niego wyjątkowa.

Tak. Choćby miał się pochlastać, jeszcze zdobędzie Izumo-chan. Na pewno.

* * *

\- NASTĘPNE PROSZĘ!

\- Chyba pani przesadza.

\- Zamknij się. Jesteś za młody, by mnie pouczać.

Yukio i Shura siedzieli razem w barze. Co prawda chłopak był jeszcze za młody, by pić alkohol i zamówił tylko szklankę wody, ale nie mógł zostawić tu pani Shury samej. Kiedy była pijana potrafiła robić różne rzeczy. A on nie chciał, by coś jej się stało.

\- Ja i tak uważam...

\- Nieważne. Postanowiłeś już, co zrobimy z Rinem?

No tak. Starszy brat. Yukio co prawda obiecał, ze zrobi wszystko, aby go chronić, ale w obecnej sytuacji czuł się praktycznie bezradny. Wiedział, ze jedyne wyjście to trenowanie z Rinem kilka razy więcej, ale on był tak oporny...

\- Cóż, będzie musiał trenować...

\- Jak na razie to idzie mu coś kiepsko. Co prawda jako tako kontroluje już płomienie, ale nic poza tym.

Różowołosa kobieta upiła kolejny łyk swojego piwa. Sama nie była do końca pewna, co powinna zrobić. Co gorsza, nie mogła liczyć na jakąkolwiek pomoc od Mephisto, bo ten skutecznie próbował się wymigać

\- Wiem, ale teraz go przycisnę. Myślę, że on sam zaczyna już rozumieć, że to nie są żarty.

\- Ja mam nadzieję. - odparła kobieta. - Bo to już naprawdę nie jest zabawa. Albo weźmie się w garść, albo zginie. Nikt z Watykanu nie będzie się nad nim litował.

\- Tak, tylko ostatnio Rin był trochę podłamany, ta cała sprawa z Shimą...

\- Nie wiem czterooki, jak to zrobisz i mało mnie to obchodzi, ale masz sprawić, żeby ten idiota wziął się w garść i do roboty! - krzyknęła Shura. - KOLEJNE PIWO PROSZĘ!

Yukio ciężko westchnął. W takim tempie prawdopodobnie będzie musiał odprowadzić ją do domu.

Znowu.

* * *

Izumo leżała na łóżku i próbowała zasnąć, ale w ostatnim czasie miała z tym problemy.

Co prawda, na razie wydawało się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Codziennie dzwoniła do szpitala, by spytać się, jak idzie leczenie matki. Za każdym razem słyszała same dobre wieści. Ostatnio, gdy mama czuła się trochę na siłach, pozwolili im nawet zamienić dwa słowa.

Tak samo codziennie dzwoniła do siostry i mogła wnioskować, że jest dobrze, a na pewno lepiej, niż było przed tą całą aferą z Illuminati. Jak wszystko ułoży się pomyślnie, to może nawet w najbliższym czasie się zobaczą.

Na początku Izumo miała wątpliwości, czy powinna zostawić matkę samą, ale terapeuta zalecił jej, by wróciła do szkoły, bo tam najszybciej miała otrząsnąć się z szoku. Tak też zrobiła.

Mimo to, nie wiedziała, czy rzeczywiście pozwoliło jej to poczuć się lepiej. Co prawda była przy niej Paku-chan, ale Izumo nie mówiła jej wszystkiego, bo nie chciała jej zamartwiać. I tak wiedziała, że jej ostatni stan wywołuje zbyt duże zamieszanie.

Kiedy dziewczyna kolejny raz przewróciła się na drugi bok, usłyszała głos.

\- Izumo-chan?

To Paku-chan! Ale dlaczego jeszcze nie śpi?

\- J-ja...

\- Izumo. Czy masz ostatnio problemy ze snem?

\- N-nie, ja tylko...

\- Nie kłam. Wiem, że od pewnego czasu jesteś strasznie osowiała i źle sypiasz. Może powinnaś iść do lekarza?

Nie. Lekarz nic by tu nie pomógł. On nie usunie jej zmartwień.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku.

\- Izumo... nie wiem, jak się czujesz, ale pamiętaj. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, możesz przyjść z tym do mnie.

No właśnie. Jak się czuła? Sama nie miała pojęcia. Nie dość, że cały czas dręczyła ją sprawa z mamą i siostrą, to jeszcze Shima. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi, ale teraz, gdy pomyślała u nim, czuła jakiś ucisk w piersi... Co to może być? Czyżby...?

\- Paku-chan? Pamiętasz, gdy przed festiwalem powiedziałaś mi, że powinnam być szczera ze swoimi uczuciami...?

\- Tak, powiedziałam tak.

Izumo wstała z łóżka i zaczęła się ubierać. Wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

\- Izumo-chan?! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- Muszę gdzieś iść.

\- Oszalałaś?! Jest noc i do tego burza, przecież...!

\- Ja naprawdę muszę iść.

Po tych słowach, Izumo szybko wyszła z pokoju. Wiedziała co powinna zrobić. I musiała koniecznie porozmawiać o tym z pewną osobą.

* * *

Rin siedział przy swoim biurku i wyglądał przez okno. Zastanawiał się też, co dalej począć. Wiedział, że na pewno powinien zacząć więcej trenować. O tak, zdecydowanie. Ale jaką ma pewność, że to coś da? Watykan i tak go ściga.

Rin sam nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło. Ciągnęło się to odkąd wrócili do domu po walce z Illuminati. Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko to, co do tej pory zrobił w swoim życiu było bezsensowne. Sam siebie nie poznawał. Kiedyś coś takiego było nie do pomyślenia.

Ale fakt faktem, że bez Shimy było mu pusto. Może i okazał się zdrajcą, ale ten czas, który razem spędzili... tak, to nie może zostać zapomniane. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. A gdyby tak...

Rina z przemyśleń wyrwało pukanie do drzwi. Kto to mógł być? Przecież Yukio powinien mieć klucze.

Chłopak niechętnie podniósł się z krzesła i poszedł to sprawdzić. Kiedy już otworzył drzwi, mocno się zdziwił. Tej osoby się tu nie spodziewał.

\- R-Rin? - zaczęła nieśmiało Shiemi. - Wiem, że nie chciałeś ostatnio ze mną rozmawiać, ale ja mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

* * *

Izumo nie mogła nadziwić się, z jaką łatwością dostała się do męskiego akademika. Była w końcu noc, a nie spotkała zupełnie nikogo na patrolu. Czyżby to z powodu burzy?

Dziewczyna co prawda mocno zmokła, ale to ją nie obchodziło. Musiała jak najszybciej znaleźć ten pokój.

Kiedy po krótkim czasie dotarła na miejsce, ostrożnie zapukała do drzwi.

No proszę, otworzyła jej akurat ta osoba, której szukała. Jak na razie było zbyt prosto, ale pewnie teraz dopiero się zacznie.

\- KAMIKI?! Co ty tutaj robisz?!

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Tak. Izumo wiedziała, że jedną osobą, która może jej pomóc, jest Bon.

\- Niby o czym?! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina?! Wiesz, że mnie obudziłaś?! I w ogóle, jak ty wyglądasz, cała zmokłaś, chcesz się rozchorować?!

Przeklęta dziewucha. Po co tu przyszła, chce go denerwować i to jeszcze w nocy?!

\- No proszę, martwisz się o mnie. Ale nie o to chodzi. Suguro, ja... mam do ciebie prośbę.

Bon nie wierzył w to co słyszy. Czyżby ta Izumo, ta Izumo Kamiki, którą zna, właśnie prosiła go o pomoc? Przecież to absurdalne.

\- Dlaczego ja? I o co właściwie chodzi?

Izumo czuła jakby miała się rozpłakać. Chyba rzeczywiście nie była sobą...

Sama nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy złapała Bona za ręce i powiedziała:

\- S-Suguro. Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc.

Chłopak czuł się jak idiota. To musiał być sen. Tak, to było jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie.

\- Kamiki, o co chodzi? - spytał już spokojnym głosem.

Izumo w końcu pękła. Tak rozpłakała się. I to przed chłopakiem, którego szczerze nie znosiła.

I na dodatek wciąż trzymała go za ręce.

\- P-proszę... pomóż mi odbić Shimę.


	4. Rozdział 4: Szok

Bon myślał, że chyba naprawdę nie do końca się obudził, bo irracjonalność tej sceny była jak dla niego zbyt duża. Kamiki naprawdę chciała odbić Shimę? Ona?!

Izumo natomiast puściła w końcu ręce Bona i płakała. Coraz głośniej płakała. I nie zanosiło się, by szybko miała przestać.

Chłopak stał i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nienawidził tego, gdy kobieta płakała. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak powinien się w takiej chwili zachować.

Jednak teraz ostrożnie przysunął się do dziewczyny i delikatnie objął ją ramieniem, po czym lekko zmieszany powiedział:

\- No, Kamiki, przestań płakać, proszę, nie chcemy chyba zrobić zamieszania, prawda...?

W takim tempie pobudzi cały akademik. A to ostatnia rzecz, która była im teraz potrzebna.

Izumo, wciąż nie przestając łkać, powiedziała:

\- Proszę, odbijmy Shimę. Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc.

Uczucie irytacji zaczęło wzrastać w Bonie z każdą sekundą. Najpierw cała zmoknięta przyszła tu w środku nocy, ryzykując złapanie przez straż, po czym rozryczała się i prosiła go o uratowanie tego zdrajcy. Co ona sobie w ogóle myślała?!

\- Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz kobieto?! - Bon już przestał hamować swoją złość i puścił dziewczynę. - Ratować tego zdrajcę?! Niby dlaczego?! Poza tym, nawet gdybyśmy chcieli, to nie wiadomo, gdzie on jest! Owszem, powiedzieli nam, ze rzekomo przebywa w Rzymie, ale równie dobrze mogli go wywieść i na Alaskę! Zrozum, że nie możemy nic zrobić! Ma to, na co zasłużył!

Izumo wreszcie przestała płakać i sama się zdenerwowała. Więc Suguro tak stawia sprawę?!

\- Tak łatwo się poddajesz?! Ty?! Kto by pomyślał! - prychnęła. - Myślałam, że jesteś jego przyjacielem.

\- BYŁEM jego przyjacielem. - skorygował. - I jak wspomniałem, ma to, na co zasłużył. Ja nie będę naprawiał jego błędów.

\- Ach tak? - odparła. - I co, wszystkie wasze wspólne wspomnienia i fakt, że znacie się prawie od zawsze, odejdą w zapomnienie? Tak po prostu o tym zapomnisz?! Wymażesz to?!

Bon wiedział, że ta mała trafiła w jego czuły punkt. Wbrew temu, co powiedział, nadal w głębi duszy uważał Shimę za przyjaciela. Nigdy nie zapomni także chwil, które spędzili we trójkę razem z Koneko w świątyni. Ale to przeszłość, tylko wspomnienia. Nie może nic z tym zrobić.

\- Co było, to było. - odpowiedział. - A ja zdania nie zmienię.

\- Czyli tak stawiasz sprawę?! - krzyknęła Izumo. - To wiesz, co ja ci powiem?! Jutro pójdę poprosić o pomoc Okumurę i Moriyamę! A jeżeli nawet oni mi odmówią, to wiesz co? URATUJĘ SHIMĘ, CHOĆBY SAMA!

\- Nie będziesz musiała.

Izumo i Bon momentalnie spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku. Stał tam Konekomaru, przecierając jeszcze zaspane oczy. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i zaczął mówić:

\- Pomogę ci, ja też chcę uratować Shimę, tylko trochę się bałem...

\- NIE NO, NIE WIERZĘ, NO PRZECIEŻ OSZALELI! - krzyknął Bon, nie zwracając już uwagi na to, czy kogoś obudzi. - ROZUMY WAM ODEBRAŁO?!

Izumo jednak zignorowała jego słowa i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Koneko.

\- Dziękuję, Miwa.

\- Nie ma za co, Kamiki-san. - chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. - I jak Bon, pomożesz nam?

Suguro czuł, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować, ale zdobył się jedynie na ciężkie westchnięcie.

\- Nie mam wyjścia. Chyba muszę wam pomóc.

* * *

Rin poczuł się trochę zakłopotany. Czyżby naprawdę Shiemi odniosła wrażenie, że nie chciał z nią rozmawiać? Przecież to nie było tak. Po prostu chciał trochę spokoju...

\- Rin. Nie jestem ślepa. Widzę przez co przechodzisz. - zaczęła. - Ale chyba za bardzo dusisz to w sobie. Powinieneś z kimś o tym porozmawiać.

\- Shiemi. Powiedziałem ci już dzisiaj. Wszystko jest w porządku. A na pewno nie dzieje się nic, czym powinnaś się zamartwiać.

\- Chodzi o Shimę?

Rin sam nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Owszem, miało to z nim związek, ale nie tylko to było problemem. Może naprawdę powinien się wygadać?

\- Shiemi...- zaczął. - Chodzi o to, że po tym, jak was uratowałem i użyłem płomieni, Watykan zagroził, że jeżeli nie zrobię w najbliższym czasie żadnych postępów, to mnie zabiją. I teraz już naprawdę nie żartują. A sprawa z Shimą też mnie martwi, w końcu był naszym przyjacielem, a ja nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić... a co jeżeli ja się serio do niczego nie nadaję? Może jednak powinienem umrzeć?

W Shiemi aż coś się zagotowało, gdy usłyszała te słowa. Jak on mógł powiedzieć coś takiego?!

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, udało jej się krzyknąć:

\- CZY TY JESTEŚ POWAŻNY?! NIE WOLNO CI TAK MÓWIĆ!

Rin aż podskoczył, gdy to usłyszał. Nie przypomniał sobie, by kiedykolwiek Shiemi krzyczała...

\- Dosyć! Gdzie jest Rin, którego poznałam?! Użalanie się nie jest w twoim stylu! - czuła się dziwnie karcąc go, ale wiedziała, że to potrzebne. - Masz się od tej chwili wziąć w garść i zacząć ciężko pracować! Zobaczysz, będziesz trenował i pokażesz Watykanowi na co cię stać, już nigdy ci niczego nie zarzucą! A potem odbijemy Shimę! No i... - poczuła, jak zaczyna się czerwienić. - J-ja i Nii-chan... m-możemy ci pomóc w treningu!

Rin na początku oniemiał słysząc te słowa, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. Ta dziewczyna była niesamowita. Naprawdę miło mu się zrobiło na myśl, że może jest dla kogoś choć odrobinę ważny i komuś na nim chociaż trochę zależy.

\- Shiemi... dziękuję. I obiecuję ci, że od teraz już nie będę się użalał i biorę się do roboty.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Tak. To był ten Rin, którego znała.

\- N-nie ma za co. Dla ciebie wszystko.

Shiemi wiedziała, że widok podłamanego Rina to najgorsze, co może być. Chciała już zawsze widzieć go radosnego, energicznego i w pełni sił. Bo taki właśnie był.

Blondynka sama nie wiedziała, co w nią wstąpiło, gdy przysunęła się do Rina bliżej i po prostu pocałowała go w policzek. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła i mgnieniu oka wybiegła bez pożegnania z jego pokoju. Zdecydowanie nie mogłaby spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy.

A Rin stał w miejscu oniemiały i zaskoczony. Czuł się, jakby wmurowało go w ziemię.

Dotknął tego policzka, na którym przed chwilą został złożony pocałunek i uśmiechnął się.

Tak, zdecydowanie miał powód, by żyć. A Shiemi to naprawdę niesamowita dziewczyna.

* * *

\- Braciszku, naprawdę uważasz, że będą chcieli odbić tego kobieciarza?

\- Tak, zobaczysz, pójdą wszyscy, to tylko kwestia czasu.

Amaimon w nietypowy dla większości istot, ale normalny dla siebie sposób, zwisał z lampy, jedząc chipsy, a Mephisto siedział w swoim fotelu. Obaj wyglądali przez okno i uważnie przyglądali się akademii.

\- I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? - spytał Amaimon, chrupiąc.

\- Ja? Nic. - Mephisto zaśmiał się. - Wystarczającą zadymę zrobi Watykan, jak już wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Oj, obawiam się, że teraz żadne obietnice Rina nie wyratują...

\- A co z Yukio? Mówiłeś, że ostatnio były jakieś komplikacje z jego badaniami.

\- Ponoć były... - demon podniósł się z fotela. - Ale to chyba nie moja sprawa. Może pogramy na konsoli?


End file.
